El mimo de la quinta avenida
by Charlie Yang
Summary: Para Eren valió la pena viajar con sus amigos a París, pues lo que encontró ahí fue una combinación de arte y tal vez... ¿Amor a primera vista?
1. El mimo

**~El mimo de la quinta avenida~**

* * *

Creí que ese viaje no me convenía, pero al final valió la pena. Mikasa me insistió tanto en ir, Armin me mostró un gráfico bien trabajado de que no tendría que gastar mucho dinero, incluso Jean puso de su parte diciéndome que conocía unas lindas francesas que podía ligarme, en conclusión, todo el esfuerzo de mis amigos por convencerme dio frutos, y en menos de lo que imaginé, ya me encontraba en las calles de Francia, con una malteada en manos y posando para los _selfies _que Jean quería hacerse conmigo para colgarlas en las redes sociales. Mi hermana adoptiva aprovechó en comprar las prendas de ese país, quería llevar de recuerdo algo para sus amigas, quiénes habían insistido tanto en que les trajera algo. Armin me dijo que se daría una vuelta por el museo, me preguntó en ese momento si quería que lo acompañase, pero me negué, ya que había quedado con Jean para ir a visitar a unas amigas que tenía en la zona. Justo en el momento en que disponíamos ir a visitarlas, él recibió una llamada telefónica, y se quedó hablando con la dichosa persona que lo llamó por bastante rato. No iba a esperar hasta que terminara, así que decidí dar una vuelta por un parque cercano que encontré. Francia sin duda era un país hermoso, y la ciudad París, lugar que nos encontrábamos actualmente, era más bella aún. Me senté en una de las bancas del parque, al momento en que me terminaba mi malteada de fresa y la arrojaba a un cesto de basura. Vi a los niños jugar en los juegos infantiles, pero de un momento a otro, todos esos pequeños prestaron su atención a cierto punto reunido de varias personas, ¿Qué sucedía ahí? Justo en ese momento estaba por averiguarlo. Me acerqué a ese gentío y me di cuenta que cosa había captado la atención de los presentes; Un mimo. Y no uno cualquiera, este parecía recién salido de una de las mejores academias de arte, quiero decir, su acto era magnífico. La forma en que simulaba estar dentro de una caja, podía creerle a cualquiera si me decía que la caja era invisible, que de verdad estaba ahí. El chico con la cara pintada no hacía ningún gesto, solo movimientos con su cuerpo, podía decirse que estaba tan concentrado en su actuación que mantenía una mirada indiferente. Al terminar todos lo aplaudieron, incluido yo, y con una reverencia agarró la lata que tenía dinero de las personas que le dieron por la actuación. Yo busqué mi billetera, y saqué un billete lo más rápido posible antes de que el chico se fuera. Me acerqué a él y le tendí el billete. El muchacho pelinegro me miró confundido, pero tomó el dinero. En ese momento le pregunté su nombre, y se mostró más extrañado por ello.

-Soy Levi – me sonrió un poco, y yo también lo hice, debía admitir que tenía una linda sonrisa, pareciera que no la mostraba muy seguido – Me parece que no eres de por aquí – me mostró el billete que le di. Pero que idiota soy, le entregué dinero alemán.

-Lo siento – le dije buscando entre mi billetera algo que tenga valor aquí en Francia.

-No hay problema, lo tomaré como un recuerdo – guardó el billete en su bolsillo – espero que mi actuación te haya gustado.

-Fue magnífica – su semblante se mantenía serio ahora, pero era una seriedad cómoda, así que supongo que estaba bien.

-Gracias – fue lo último que me dijo antes de marcharse. Vi como su silueta se perdía entre la gente que pasaba por el parque. Solté un suspiro, mientras mi vista se alzaba en la enorme torre Eiffel_. _

Levi, el mimo de la quinta avenida. _Me gustaría_ volver a verlo.

No.

_Quiero_ volver a verlo.

* * *

**¿Merezco algún **_**review**_**? … ¿No? Bueno, ¿Y qué tal un **_**favorite**_**?** **¿Y un **_**follow**_**? Ok, me conformo con que lo lean.**

**Hola gente hermosa que se digna en leerme, Charlie reportándose con una viñeta**** dedicado a esta pareja que vuelve loco a todos (Bueno, solo a la mayoría) Se me ocurrió esta idea de pronto y decidí escribirla y publicarla aquí, ¿Qué tal? ¿Valió la pena hacerlo? **

**Por si algunos se preguntan, no, no es la historia que dije que haría acerca de estos dos, todavía estoy intentando hilarle todas las ideas bizarras que escribí en el esquema, pero va por buen camino. De todos modos, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño relato, espero escribir más de ellos muy pronto.**

**Eso es todo lectores(as), nos estamos leyendo. **

**Au revoir. **


	2. Yo invito

**Capítulo 2**

**~Yo invito~**

* * *

No es necesario mencionar los tours que hicimos por París. Fuimos a la torre Eiffel – lo primero que teníamos que hacer si estábamos por acá – comimos en los restaurantes más caros que podíamos encontrar, por supuesto, todo pagado por una de las amigas francesas de Jean; Christa Renz, una chica que tenía una buena economía. En fin, al llegar la noche asistimos a unas discotecas cercanas al hotel, nos divertimos mucho, y a pesar de aquellas distracciones no pude sacarme de la mente a Levi, aquel mimo que vi en el parque. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, no tengo idea del porqué. Me gustaría contárselo a mis amigos, pero seguramente me dirían que me estoy volviendo homosexual, aunque conociendo a Armin probablemente me diga que me siento atraído por ese arte, sí, debe ser por eso.

La mañana siguiente llegó, y los cuatro nos levantamos temprano para hacer lo siguiente de la lista: Ir de compras. Mikasa ya había aprovechado el día de ayer, pero nosotros todavía no, así que con el dinero ahorrado en manos, nos dirigimos a las tiendas de ropa a comprar las últimas tendencias francesas. Yo solo compré lo necesario, igual que Armin, pero en el caso de Jean era lo contrario. Por Dios, creo que se compró el mismo modelo de camisa pero en cinco colores diferentes. El cara de caballo no paraba de probarme cada sombrero que encontraba, alegando que me quedaban muy bien y que haría suspirar a cualquier francesita que conociera, por supuesto, recibió un golpe en el hombro de mi hermana por el comentario. Sin embargo me decidí por llevarme un par de sombreros, de todos modos no se viaja a Francia todos los días. Armin mencionó para ir a la _Ópera Garnier _mañana por la tarde. No era una idea que me apeteciera, pero era una semana de viaje, así que, ¿Por qué no? Mientras nos dirigíamos a unos puestos dónde estaban ofreciendo pinturas de arte, pude escuchar a lo lejos una linda melodía, las típicas de Francia. Divisé que un grupo de personas se habían reunido en cierto punto, y de un momento a otro recordé lo del día anterior. Como si me hipnotizaran, caminé hasta ese grupo, y me adentré en él hasta poder ver con claridad el espectáculo, ahí estaba _él. _

Y no solo él, otros jóvenes tocaban aquella melodía con sus respectivos instrumentos, dándole mucha más vida al show del mimo. El espectáculo era mucho más hermoso que el que había visto el día anterior, culpen a la música o a Levi por hacer esos movimientos tan increíbles y precisos. Varios niños se acercaron a él, y aunque mantuvo una expresión neutral en todo su acto, en ese momento les dedicó una pequeña – casi notoria – sonrisa a todos ellos. Yo sonreí al darme cuenta de ello, y fue ahí cuando nuestras miradas chocaron. Creo que me reconoció ya que se distrajo un poco, pero retomó su acto al instante. La música finalizó, y el acto del mimo igual. Las personas se acercaron a él y a los músicos, y comenzaron a darles dinero, aparte de decirles lo hermoso que fue su actuación.

"_Ese es nuestro propósito, que las personas disfruten de lo que hacemos" _escuché decir a uno de los músicos. Cuando la gente comenzó a dispersarse, me acerqué a Levi, ignorando la presencia de los otros, y como hice ayer, le tendí un billete – esta vez uno francés – y él me lo recibió.

-No creí que nos volveríamos a ver – me dijo mientras agarraba una mochila con la que guardaba sus cosas – Hasta ahora no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Oh, ah… soy Eren, Eren Jaeger – le dije un poco nervioso. Es verdad, ayer solo él me dijo el suyo.

-Eren – dijo. Me causó algo de gracia la forma en que dijo mi nombre, ya que pronunció la "r" casi como una "g" – es un lindo nombre.

-Gracias – vi que comenzó a contar los billetes con una rapidez impresionante, y chasqueó la lengua al saber la cantidad que había ganado.

-¿Te alcanzará esta vez para un almuerzo decente? – escuché que una muchacha, la que tocaba el violín – y la que extrañamente tenía un parecido a mí – le preguntaba a Levi con una notoria preocupación en el rostro.

-No hay problema Isabel, estoy bien – dijo él. Una pregunta saltó a mi mente entonces, ¿Levi era… pobre? No podía ser, si ingresó en una academia para aprender esto debió de pagar suficiente dinero, además los que hacen de mimo no solo viven de ello, también necesitan trabajar en algo que les dé un buen sueldo.

-Levi, - me miró un poco extrañado – iré a almorzar dentro de unos minutos, ¿Quisieras acompañarme? – frunció levemente el ceño, creo que lo molesté con eso. Soltó un suspiro de pesadez mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

-Escucha, si sientes lástima por lo que acabas de oír será mejor que lo olvides. No necesito la caridad de nadie, y menos de un mocoso extranjero como tú – eso me tomó desprevenido, hace unos momentos estaba siendo amable y ahora actuaba con frialdad. Se giró para irse, pero no, no era por esa razón que quería invitarlo a comer, y no iba a dejar que se quedara con esa idea.

-No es por lástima – caminé a su lado – quiero… me gustaría conocerte.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Me gusta mucho tu arte – se detuvo en seco cuando mencioné ello, a lo que me extrañé.

-¿En serio es porque te gusta mi arte?

-Por supuesto – se quedó medio pensativo, y volvió a retomar su andar.

-Está bien, pero espérame un momento, tengo que cambiarme – me dijo mientras corría hacía unos baños públicos. Recosté mi espalda en un poste de luz mientras sacaba mi celular. ¡Dios mío, tenía diez llamadas perdidas! Cinco de Mikasa, tres de Armin y dos de Jean. Decidí por llamar a Armin y explicarle que iría con un conocido a comer, para mi suerte no me preguntó mucho, pero sospechaba que cuando nos encontráramos Mikasa no pararía de hacer preguntas unas tras otras, es que sí, tengo una hermana un tanto sobreprotectora. Levi salió con la cara lavada y con ropa, por así decirlo, normal. Nos dirigimos hasta un restaurante que me pareció cómodo, y nos sentamos en una mesa en la que se veía el panorama de la ciudad. Al pedir la comida Levi me sugirió unos buenos platillos, los cuáles pedí solo uno, el que más me apetecía. No me arrepentí de esto, la comida estaba buena y la compañía de Levi era agradable.

Me comentó muchas cosas, como que él nunca había ido a una academia a aprender el arte de ser mimo, que más bien fue su padre quién le enseñó, ya que este era un maestro retirado de dicha arte. También me enteré de que él me doblaba la edad, aunque no lo aparentaba.

-¿¡Tienes 35!? – le pregunté sorprendido, él asintió mientras comía – Pero no parece.

-Lo sé, tampoco parece que tú tengas 22.

Seguimos conversando, y así nos pasamos la mayoría de la tarde. Me dijo que siempre paraba por la plaza haciendo sus actuaciones, que si quería encontrarme me buscara ahí. Intercambiamos números telefónicos – si, tiene un teléfono, no es tan pobre como creí – y lo conseguí excusándome de que quería saber más de su talento. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando ambos tomamos diferentes caminos, en eso mi celular vibró, ya que había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

_Levi: ¿Quieres saber porque llaman a esta la ciudad del amor? Búscame en el parque de ayer, a las seis a la tarde. _

Y entonces sonreí, no sé porque lo hice, pero tenía la intriga, emoción y felicidad combinadas dentro de mí. Seguramente que cuando llegase al hotel, mis amigos me preguntarían porque tenía cara de colegiala enamorada.

* * *

**Me averiguo sus direcciones y los mató si este capítulo no les ha gustado… Ok no. ¿Qué tal? ¿Está bien para ser una continuación? **

**No estaba en mis planes continuarlo, pero ya que varios lectores me lo pidieron pues… terminé convenciéndome de hacerle una continuación. Esta será una historia corta, no pasará los siete capítulos, y la mayoría de ellos no serán muy largos :).**

**Butterfly: **Oh vaya, no pensé en encontrarte por aquí (Sé que me dijiste que leerías todo lo que escribiera, pero la verdad es que no lo creí en totalidad, ¡Perdóname, ahora si te creo!) me entusiasma que te haya gustado esta historia también.

Sí, no he leído hasta ahora a un Levi mimo, y tampoco he encontrado imágenes como tal, así que la idea es muy tierna :D.

Pues sí, quería hacer algo sencillo y para nada complicado, y esto salió, espero que el capítulo no haya salido medio raro por el hecho de que Eren haya invitado a Levi de pronto a almorzar, aunque eso pasa en algunas situaciones, de todas maneras es ficción así que todo puede pasar, incluso que Levi encuentre una olla de oro al final del arcoíris y se haga rico XD.

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dado en el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo en la siguiente entrega. **

**Au revoir. **


	3. Amor eterno

**Capítulo 3**

**~Amor eterno~**

* * *

-Listo, ya saqué cuatro pases para la _Ópera Garnier _de esta tarde, comienza a las cinco – fue lo que Armin nos dijo esta mañana. Había olvidado por completo que acordamos en ir a ese lugar hoy, y sin detenerme a pensar un momento en lo que tenía que hacer, le mandé un mensaje a Levi en respuesta de lo que me había dicho.

_Eren: Está bien, nos vemos ahí :D. _

El rubio de mi amigo comprendería si le dijera que no podía acompañarlo esta tarde, pero también estaban Mikasa y Jean, así que si él aceptaba, los otros dos me preguntarían porque no podía asistir con ellos, lo cual me llevaría a decirles la verdad, y el resultado sería que los tres tengan ganas de conocer a Levi, y pienso que eso le incomodaría en demasía, además podrían decirle – sobre todo Jean – algo erróneo acerca de mis sentimientos. La ópera dura alrededor de dos horas… no tenía de otra, debía cancelarle a Levi.

-Oye, guarda el celular – me dijo Mikasa. Ya nos encontrábamos adentro, esperando a que la función empiece. En todo el santo día no pude mandarle un mensaje a Levi diciéndole que no podía ir al lugar acordado, intentaba hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía escribir las palabras. Justo cuando ya estábamos en la ópera se me ocurre escribirle, pero me veo interrumpido por mi hermana – No quiero que pase lo mismo que nos ocurrió en el cine.

-Está con el volumen bajo – le respondí fastidiado.

-De todas maneras, este es un lugar elegante y no quiero pasar vergüenza, ¿Me oíste? – rodé lo ojos, cuando se trata de estas cosas mi hermana se pone algo pesada. Me resigné a guardar el celular y a disfrutar de la obra que estaba por empezar, sin embargo me estaba dando un ataque de nervios en el estómago… tenía que mandarle ese mensaje a Levi sí o sí.

Pasó alrededor de una hora desde que empezó la obra, ya eran las seis, y los nervios más el traje que alquilé me estaba sofocando. Me resolví a levantarme de mi asiento para ir al baño. Al momento que salí de ese cerrado lugar pude sentir la brisa fresca de la tarde, desbloqueé mi celular, y mis dedos temblaron al querer escribir el mensaje. Miré la hora una vez más, tal vez si tomaba un taxi llegaba al parque antes de que Levi se fuera.

-_Lo siento muchachos – _pensé cuando comencé a correr en busca de un taxi, lastimosamente todos estaban ocupados, ¿Por qué cuando uno quiere nunca hay y, cuando no quiere hay de sobra? El parque no estaba muy lejos, me demoraría algo de diez minutos si me apresuraba. A la mierda el taxi, Dios me ha dado piernas para esto. Corrí y corrí hasta sentirme acalorado, señal de que estaba sudando, recordé entonces que no podía arruinar el traje alquilado. Dejé de correr para andar en un paso acelerado, esperaba que Levi siguiera ahí cuando llegara. De pronto llegué a una calle familiar, de ahí solo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al parque. En ese momento en que caminaba, pude escuchar una melodía, proveniente del parque, y claro, un grupo de gente amontonada alrededor, ¿Será qué…?

_Il me dit des mots d'amour,__  
__Des mots de tous les jours,__  
__Et ca me fait quelque chose _

_(__Él me dice palabras de amor  
las palabras todos los días  
y eso me hace sentir algo)_

Aquella voz me impactó, era bellísima. Logré adentrarme en ese gentío, y pude percatarme de que los músicos del día anterior estaban tocando de nuevo, pero claro, alguien cantaba, y ese alguien era…

-¿Levi? – no podía creerlo, aquel mimo que llamó mi atención estaba ahí, esta vez haciendo otro tipo de espectáculo.

_Il est entre dans mon coeur__  
__Une part de bonheur__  
__Don't je connais la cause _

_(__Él hace entrar en mi corazón  
una parte de felicidad  
de la que yo conozco la causa)_

No entendía mucho de la letra, pero el que la cantase de ese modo hacía que me sintiera… no sé, _enamorado._

_C'est toi pour moi. Moi pour toi__  
__Dans la vie,__  
__Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie _

_(__Él es para mí. Yo soy para él  
para toda la vida  
me lo ha dicho, lo juró por la vida)_

_Et des que je l'apercois__  
__Alors je sens en moi__  
__Mon coeur qui bat _

_(__Tan pronto lo vi  
entonces sentí en mí_

_mi corazón que latía)_

Siguieron saliendo versos de sus labios, impulsados con esa voz prodigiosa para que, combinada con el talento de los músicos, saliera una armonía perfecta, una que encantó a varias personas, incluyéndome.

-No sabía que cantabas – nuevamente le tendí otro billete a Levi. Levantó la vista de pronto, sorprendido de verme, pero luego formó una sonrisa al momento en que tomaba el dinero.

-Creí que no vendrías – dijo mientras se colocaba un abrigo que se había quitado.

-Sí, perdón por eso, mis amigos hicieron planes y tuve que escaparme, lo siento – él me observó de pies a cabeza, sonriendo después de examinarme.

-Supongo que fueron a la ópera.

-Sí – respondí mirándome a mí mismo, me sentía incómodo estar de elegante mientras que Levi andaba casual.

-Te queda muy bien – lo escuché decir de pronto. Me sonrojé ante su comentario, mi hermana, mi amigo de la infancia y mi amienemigo* me habían dicho lo mismo hace unas horas antes, y no respondí con la misma reacción que con la de ahora. No soy tonto para darme cuenta de lo que me está pasando, es solo que nunca pensé que pasaría.

-Gracias.

-Ven, todavía hay tiempo para mostrarte el primer lugar - ¿Primer lugar? Levi no me dijo mucho acerca de adonde iríamos, solo que era un lugar que me encantaría. Caminamos mientras poco a poco el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Llegamos a un puente, que en ese momento estaba más o menos solitario. Me percaté del algo interesante, a los lados del puente había muchos candados colgados, de diferentes colores y tamaños. Estaba por preguntarle a Levi que eran cuando, en sus manos, había también un candado.

-Toma – me lo dio, junto a un marcador negro – Tal vez te parezca extraño, pero todos estos candados que ves simbolizan un amor eterno entre dos personas. No tengo muy claro cuando se acostumbró hacer esto, pero creí que podría interesarte.

Miré el candado y el marcador, ¿Amor eterno? ¿Qué debía hacer con esto?

-Escribe el nombre de la persona que amas en él, luego cuelga el candado en las rejillas del puente, y por último – sacó una llave de su bolsillo – arroja esta llave al río.

Hice todo lo que me dijo. Escribí el nombre en el candado, lo coloqué en las rejillas, y posteriormente tomé la llave para arrojarla al río.

-¿Y se supone que haciendo esto, la persona que amo y yo tendremos un amor eterno? – pregunté.

-Pues… - Levi apoyó los brazos en la baranda del puente – aparentemente sí.

-¿Aparentemente?

-No soy de los que cree que haciendo esto tendrá un amor eterno. Sin embargo es una actividad romántica que las parejas disfrutan hacer, sobre todo las mujeres, les encanta.

La oscuridad consumió el último rayo del sol, y si el puente era lindo por la tarde, en la noche sacaba su máximo esplendor.

-¿Entonces porque me trajiste aquí? – Levi volteó para mirarme, y sonrió.

-Dije que te mostraría porque llaman a esta la ciudad del amor, considéralo como un pequeño tour gratuito – nos fuimos de ahí. Invité a Levi a comer algo ante de irme, ya que la ópera estaba a punto de acabar y de seguro que mis amigos estarían buscándome como locos. Mientras degustábamos lo que había comprado en una carretilla, no pude evitar sonreír al recordar el nombre que había puesto en ese candado.

_**Levi**_

* * *

***Amienemigo: **Su mismo nombre lo da entender, es una relación de amigos y enemigos.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Perdónenme todos los lectores de este fic! Me he demorado más de un mes, y no debería ya que esta historia es corta, pero debo confesar que mi inspiración se fue de picada en ese tiempo, ¡Tenía la idea del capítulo, pero no podía escribirlo! ¡Era frustrante! *se pone a llorar en un rincón* Gracias a que un día me quedé sola en casa (o sea ayer) pude avanzarlo, y hoy terminar el capítulo.

La canción que puse en el capítulo se llama _La vie en rose_ de _Edith Piaf_, es una canción muy linda, y la letra me ha gustado.

**Pauli: **No será necesario que hackees la dirección de mi casa, aquí está el tercer capítulo, me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Lordofmars: **Sí, esa es la intención, no es nada complicado y deja bonitos recuerdos :D. Muchas gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de comentar.

**Butterfly: **¿En serio? ¿Lo continué bien? ¡Gracias!

O sí, Erencito está sufriendo de un amor a primera vista, tenía que hacerlo invitar a almorzar al enano.

Pues, en este capítulo se da a entender un poco de las intenciones de Levi, solo quiere demostrarle a Eren porque llaman a su ciudad la ciudad del amor… o eso aparenta.

Ok, ok, te creo, ¡Te creo! Me alegras bastante con tus palabras, es un logro para un escritor que los demás disfruten de lo que uno escribe.

Bueno, en parte sí… Nah, es mentira, hay que aprovechar la poca estatura de Levi para todo XD.

**Guest: **¡Gracias por leer! Me hace muy feliz que te guste.

Bueno, espero no demorarme con el siguiente capítulo, mándenme mucha inspiración para que pueda tener ideas más rápido. Bueno, las ideas ya las tengo, solo falta la motivación para escribir. Nos leemos.

Au revoir.

PD: Actualmente estoy trabajando en una página en Facebook (la pueden encontrar en mi perfil) llamada _Traducciones al español snk,_ visítenla, me apoyarían mucho desde ahí también :D.

PD2: En este capítulo hay algo interesante, no sé si ustedes se han dado cuenta *desaparece entre las sombras*.


End file.
